Rommie's Christmas Wish
by Hope for Love
Summary: Andromeda hates Christmas. Can Dylan change her mind.


Rommie's Christmas Wish  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Justin Paikeday ( Hope for Love )  
  
E-Mail: paikedayjustin@home.com  
  
Rating: Rated G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda and I never will.  
  
Pairing: Dylan/Rommie, Implied Tyr/Beka and Trance/Harper  
  
A/N: My first fic. Please be merciful in reviews.  
  
  
  
It was December 25th and it was everyone's favorite holiday. Except for Rommie's. In the old days when it was Christmas, her crew always had the day off and would always spend that time with their families, but she would spend the day alone.  
  
Although Rommie was in a bad mood about the holidays everyone else including Tyr wasn't. Dylan had tried to get his crew to stay saying how they were his family and how family should stay together on Christmas, but in the end surrendered into all of his crew leaving with a smile on his face.  
  
Tyr took Beka on the Maru for a romantic getaway. They agreed to take Trance and Harper who were also on a romantic getaway, and took as well as Rev who said he wanted to spend the day in a Wayist monastery.  
  
They said their good-byes to Dylan and Rommie and took off without having to worry about anything except how much fun they were going to have.  
  
Dylan sighed and said to Rommie who was beside him. "As strange as this sounds I'm going to miss them"  
  
Rommie gave a big smile which turned into a giggle.  
  
"You know that's the first time I've seen you smile all day let alone laugh. Mind telling me what's wrong."  
  
"As strange as this sounds, I hate the Christmas holidays." She said as her smile left her.  
  
Dylan gave her a surprised look and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Rommie nodded her head and they made their way to the mess hall so they could talk in a more comfortable space.  
  
"Every time Christmas comes around my crew would always leave to be with their families and I would always be at a spacedock by myself." She admitted.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Me and Sarah could have spent our Christmas here. We could have sung Christmas carols together even though not me since I'm a terrible singer, passed out gifts, ate Christmas dinner and me and Sarah would have even tried to decorate the entire ship but fail in the end since you're way too huge."  
  
Rommie let out a laugh as her smile returned.  
  
"But the best part would be after that." Dylan continued  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We could have spent the night on the Obs. Deck and told each other what our Christmas wish for that year was."  
  
That sounded really nice to Rommie and wished that she could have spoken up earlier so she would have been able to experience their holiday tradition.  
  
Her main AI avatars ( screen and hologram ) appeared.  
  
"Do you think that we could do that together?" screen asked.  
  
Dylan had a big huge smile on his face at her request.  
  
"I insist that we do it, after all it is tradition." Dylan responded with glee. "Get a table in the Obs. Deck along with two chairs. Me and your avatar can decorate it. I will save us the humiliation of trying to decorate the whole ship. One more thing: engage privacy mode in my quarters. I have to prepare the finishing touches on your Christmas Present and I don't want you peeking." And Dylan left to his quarters to prepare her present.  
  
"I don't have anything for him." The avatar told her main AI.  
  
"I have an idea. How about a bracelet?" the hologram asked.  
  
"That's it? It doesn't seem like much to me" the screen answered.  
  
"We could have an inscription on the inside. But what it should say I don't know." The avatar said.  
  
"It has to be something really nice. He means a lot to us and we should let him know how we feel. Well, not exactly how we feel." The hologram pulled a fake smile.  
  
"How about "Best Friends Forever-The Andromeda AI"?" The screen suggested.  
  
The hologram and the avatar smiled and agreed with the screen and each went their own way to prepare the gift.  
  
****An Hour Later****  
  
Andromeda had done as Dylan asked and everything was prepared. She also had prepared the gift and wrapped it up in really nice wrapping paper she had found in her crews quarters. Dylan and Rommie had a good time decorating Obs. Deck and it looked very beautiful. Andromeda was even moved to tears at the sight. As they sang Christmas Carols Rommie buried her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment as Dylan sang. Although Dylan was extremely reluctant she had begged and Dylan consented. She was beginning to wish she hadn't begged for him to sing. Although the singing was really bad, Rommie didn't mind at all as she began to laugh failing miserably at holding it back. After they finished eating dinner they sat on a really big cushion together. Although they were really close, they didn't mind at all. Dylan wrapped his arm around her and Rommie in turn snuggled into him.  
  
"I guess this is the point where we trade Christmas gifts." Rommie spoke after a moment of comfortable silence.  
  
Dylan smiled at her and took out a well wrapped present and handed it to her. She opened it with great eagerness and nearly laughed out loud as she saw what her present was. Dylan looked concerned.  
  
"What is it?" he asked quietly. "You don't like it?"  
  
"No. I love it, it's just.........open your present and you will understand." Rommie responded reassuringly handing him her present to him.  
  
Dylan opened it and then joined Rommie laughing. They had gotten each other the same gift! Even the inscription within was identical except instead of it being from the Andromeda AI, it was from Dylan Hunt.  
  
"Great minds do think alike I guess." Dylan joked and once again wrapped his arm around Rommie.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more. I guess that makes our gifts extra special." Rommie answered as she once again snuggled into Dylan.  
  
Dylan gave a big smile and nodded and both of them put on their bracelets. Then Dylan saw a shooting star.  
  
"This is where we say our Christmas wish in the hopes of it coming true." Dylan spoke.  
  
"I already know your Christmas wish. To succeed in restoring the Commonwealth. We'll succeed together!"  
  
"You know me too well. What's your Christmas wish Andromeda?"  
  
All 3 avatars spoke in unison. "To do this every year."  
  
Dylan laughed and answered. "Your Christmas wish is easy to grant. We'll make this our Christmas tradition."  
  
Rommie smiled then hugged him tight and he hugged her back. Although the two didn't know about it, each of them had made another Christmas wish. Their wish was both the same. To be together forever in love with each other. After a few minutes Dylan fell asleep on the cushion with Rommie still by his side. Rommie was still awake and was wearing a smile she knew would last for a long time. She looked at Dylan who was sleeping peacefully. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Although Dylan was asleep he kissed her back. The kiss was extremely passionate and full of love and hope. Rommie stopped herself before it went too far, but before she fell asleep she spoke 4 words.  
  
"I love you Dylan."  
  
"I love you too Rommie." Dylan answered.  
  
Rommie and her main AI was beyond shocked at the response of their Captain. They all smiled then Rommie and Dylan went to sleep in each others arms.  
  
****The Next Day****  
  
Beka and the rest of the crew had returned to Andromeda and wanted to spend the rest of the holidays with their friends whom they had begun to think of as family. They all went to Obs. Deck and found Dylan and Rommie sleeping on the big cushion in each others arms. They tried to leave quietly to leave their friends alone but had failed and their friends woke up.  
  
"I see you had a good time without us." Beka spoke with a smile on her face.  
  
"Actually really good." Dylan admitted with an even bigger smile on his face. "We should do this every year."  
  
The whole crew agreed with him.  
  
"Obs. Deck looks really nice." Trance observed. "It's all Christmassy. Can we do that to our quarters?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
Trance gave a yell of joy and dragged Harper to help decorate while Beka did the same to Tyr and Rev left on his own.  
  
"Wait!" Dylan spoke and everyone stopped. "Why are you guys back so early? I didn't expect you back for a week."  
  
"You were right." Beka groaned, always hating to admit Dylan was right. "We are family and family should stick together on the holidays. Just not on Christmas." She gave a hopeful smile.  
  
Dylan agreed with a smile on . "Only for one day of vacation from each other though." The crew let out a smile and left to decorate their quarters.  
  
"How did you sleep Rommie?" Dylan asked turning to Rommie.  
  
"Beautifully. How about you?"  
  
"Wonderful. Mostly because of a dream I had."  
  
"Really? Tell me about it."  
  
"I dreamt that I was being kissed by an angel that was full of love and hope. I hope I get to meet her equivalent in the real world."  
  
Rommie couldn't help but smile at that comment knowing full well she was the angel of love and hope.  
  
"Did you make another Christmas wish?" Dylan asked.  
  
Rommie a little shocked responded. "Yes actually. Why? Did you make another Christmas wish?"  
  
"I did." Dylan admitted. "I hope that my wish comes true more than the wish I told you."  
  
"Don't say what your wish is Dylan. It might not come true. I feel the same way about my wish. Do you think your wish will come true"  
  
"I am hopeful. Do you think your wish will come true Rommie?"  
  
Rommie smiled as she remembered the kiss and the words Dylan spoke. "I really do! I'll just have to wait for next Christmas for it to come true." She answered then hugged Dylan who hugged her back. "Maybe even sooner!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
